The present invention pertains to the garment art and, more particularly, to an article of wearing apparel having a writing surface provided thereon, and writing means for applying an erasable or otherwise removable image to said writing surface.
There are many situations in which lettering or numbering on a garment serve an identification purpose. One common example is in spotswear wherein the name of a team, as well as a player number, may be affixed to a player's shirt or jersey. The lettering for such garments is usually permanent, as may be produced by a silkscreen process or by sewing or cementing cloth letters onto the garment. There are many situations, however, wherein it is desirable to change the designation of a given player, or his representative team. To this end, it is known to provide garments, such as shirts, having fasteners which are adapted to receive different panels, whereby a player's designation may be changed by replacing the panel on his shirt. The fabrication of a garment with fasteners, along with corresponding panels, is, however, relatively expensive and the resultant assembly is clumsy in use.
There are many other instances in which it would be desirable to provide an article of wearing apparel which is capable of bearing erasable messages. For example, a message may be provided on the clothing of a road construction worker, warning passing motorists of road hazards or conditions. Examples of such warning messages include "SLOW", "STOP AHEAD", or "BLASTING AREA".
Garment writing surfaces might bear messages providing information to the public. For example, in restaurants, the writing surface worn by restaurant employees could list special menu items.
A garment with a writing surface might also bear advertisement information. That is, a user desiring to promote a certain product could place an ad for the product directly on his garment, the message then being brought to the attention of the public by the mere wearing of the article by the user.